Miraculous Crossover Ideas
by suicunespurr
Summary: Crossover Ideas for Miraculous Ladybug that I do not have time to write. Let me know if you write them! I would love to read them!
1. Intro

Hello Fandom of Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir,

As much as I love writing crossover fics, I don't think I could write them all to the full extent they deserve. So the following are some ideas I want to share.

If you want to take over and write, be my guest, just give credit where credit is due for the idea. And let me know so I can write in who is writing it so other people who read this can your interp.

They will be listed in alphabetical order based on what show is being crossover, to which will include a slight prompt description and more details depending how well I thought this out.

Please let me know if you have already read the crossovers as I would love to read them.

* * *

 **50 STORY PROMPTS!** Thanks to all who have helped in submitting ideas. Here's to another 50. I'm just hoping to hit 100 prompts then maybe call it.

Just a side note, if a suggestion is a lengthy tv series or book series I have not seen or read, I will (Probably) not include it in a prompt. A movie or a singular book I can look up on the internet to get a better idea. But I will make it a point to include in the Review Response below as its own suggestion of sorts.

* * *

Review Response:

 **Incendio: I have some ideas!**  
 **10 things I hate about you (it's really good!)**  
 **The school for good and evil (IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THIS, YOU ARE MISSING OUT! XD)**  
 **X-men (preferably a newer one)**  
 **OUAT (once upon a time)**  
 **Httyd (how to train your Dragon!)**  
 **Yup! That's it!**  
 **Incendio out!**

Great Ideas. Unfortuantely I have no read or seen a majority of those. X-Men yes I have seen and that would be an awesome fic. HTTYD I actually have already seen as a fic called _The Curious and The Devious_ by imthepunchlord. That was a good fic.

Update: I found an X-Men Miraculous Crossover called Paris Meets the X-Men by Rogue 181. A true crossover with characters from both stories, not like mine where miraculous character invade other plots.

 **Incendio: What about Artemis Fowl!**  
 **You could write one about that!**

Again, another valid prompt, unfortunately I never read the series. Glob darn it, I need to read more.

Update: I read the back of the Artemis Fowl books while at Barnes and Noble. I can see why you want a crossover.

 **gwencarson1A26**

 **Idea**  
 **Inuyasha/ Miraculus Ladybug**  
 **Detective Conan/ML**  
 **what do you think**  
 **maybe these ideas could help you get started**

Awesome Ideas that I could have sworn I saw already written but I cannot find them. Plus I haven't seen either of those animes.

 **Honor Higgins: Why not do an Aladdin crossover?**

Already Written. See A Miraculous World by BlueroseSnow.

Also see Adrien by Ugly-Duckling123. That one is finished

 **Guest: Star wars rebels maybe? They can all join forces**

That would probably be a good idea if I had seen the show.

 **gwencarson126: Try Code Lyoko crossover, check out old shows you used to watch and enjoyed, it can give a spark of inspiration**

Cool Idea, although I have not seen Code Lyoko and it looks too many seasons to accurately portray in a crossover summary.

Sadface when your parents turn off the tv when you are 6 so you spend your adult life trying to catch up on popular kid shows


	2. Alice in Wonderland

Alice Hargreaves Agreste has disappeared, so for the summer, Gabriel sends Adrien to spend a week with his mother's side of the family in Oxford, England. While there he discovers more about his family's history, being a descendant of Alice Liddell, the titular character from _Alice in Wonderland_. While wondering the grounds, he finds a white rabbit that leads him to Wonderland.

This takes place before Adrien went to Francios Dupont.

Whose Who:

Alice - Adrien

Cheshire Cat - Marinette

Mad Hatter - Nino

March Hare - Alya

Door Mouse - Manon

Queen of Hearts - Chloe

White Rabbit - Sabrina

Knave of Hearts - Kim

Caterpillar - Master Fu

Tweedle Dee -Rose

Tweedle Dum - Juleka


	3. Another

After moving to Paris, Adrien enrolls in school and befriends Marinette, whom the rest of the class ignores her existence. The death of a classmate sparks Adrien's interest in a mystery surrounding his class and how to stop the many deaths that begin to follow.


	4. Assassination Classroom

After 74.8% of the moon is destroy, the students of Class 3 at Francios Duppont College have a new teacher, Hawkmoth, the monster that destroyed the moon. Their mission: to assassinate their teacher before he destroys the world at the end of the school year.

Whose Who:

Nagisa - Marinette

Kaede - Adrien

Karma - Alya

Koro Sensei - Hawkmoth

Irina (Bitch Sensei) - Caline Bustier

Aguri - Mrs. Agreste


	5. Bakemono no Ko (The Boy and the Beast)

For nine-year-old Adrien, things could hardly be worse. His mother has passed away in a traffic accident, his father is nowhere to be found, and his extended family is cold and distant. Desperate, Adrien runs away to the mean streets of Paris to try and survive on his own.

In the beast realm of Kwami, the fierce warrior Plagg is certainly feared, but not especially liked or respected. When the Lord decides to retire and become a God, Plagg would be a natural candidate to replace him; he and the noble Lord Duusu are the two strongest in the land. But Plagg is so anti-social he's never even managed to hold on to a disciple. And until he proves he can, he'll never be a serious contender.

When Adrien gets lost in a maze of alleyways and finds himself in the strange land of Kwami, fate brings these two stubborn and fierce-willed souls together, and Plagg re-names the boy "Nine." Each of them has much they can teach the other, but where these two are concerned, nothing is going to be easy. As Nine adjusts to his new home he finds himself torn between two worlds—two worlds that are far less separate than either the Boy or the Beast realizes.

Whose Who:

Kumatetsu - Plagg

Ren - Adrien

Kaede - Marinette

Chiko - Tikki

Ichirouhiko - Kim

Tatara - Trixx

Iouzan - Duusu

Jiroumaru - Ivan

Hyakushuubou - Wayzz

The Grandmaster - Master Fu (Still a rabbit please. This character was the best!)


	6. Barbie in the Princess and the Pauper

Because I like this version better than a lot of other versions.

Once upon a time two girls are born to two different parents. One is Bridgette, Princess of the kingdom who long for freedom, especially the freedom to marry her tutor and friend, Felix. The other girl is Marinette, who longs to see the world.

Bridgette learns she is to marrying the king of a nearby country in order to save her kingdom from bankruptcy. The truth is that the royal adviser, Hawkmoth has been stealing from royal mines. He plans to have Bridgette disappear, with him appearing to rescue her. The queen would be so grateful that she would have the princess marry him and he would be king.

Felix takes Bridgette to the city for a day of freedom, when she meets Marinette. The girls discover they are near identical, except for a crown shaped birthmark Bridgette has on her shoulder. The girls part as friends. That night, Bridgette is kidnapped along with her cat Tikki, the kidnappers leaving a letter saying she ran away.

Felix suspects Hawkmoth is behind this and asks Marinette to pretend to be Bridgette. When Marinette appears as Bridgette, Hawkmoth is surprised since he thought she had already been kidnapped. The king from the neighboring country, King Adrien, visits and gets to know Bridgette (Marinette) who find herself falling in love with the King, but is worried what will happen when people find out she is not the princess.

Bridgette escape her kidnappers. Felix follows Hawkmoth to the place where they kept Bridgette but is captured. Bridgette tries to get back into the palace, but the guard refuse her since they think the princess is inside. She is found by Madame Bourgeois and is taken home, since Madame believes she is Marinette.

Hawkmoth discovers Marinette is a fake with a note Bridgette tried to sneak inside using Tikki. Hawkmoth takes Bridgette to the mine when Felix is held, intending to collapse the mine on both of them. He exposes Marinette as a fake and accuses Felix of treason. Marinette is imprisoned. As Marinette tries to escape, she runs into a disguised Adrien who says he believes her. As Bridgette and Felix try to escape, the find some of the rocks are actually geodes, which could help save the kingdom. With help from Marinette's cat Plagg, Bridgette and Felix escape.

Hawkmoth convinces the queen that Bridgette is dead, and that they must marry to save the kingdom. Before they can be married, Bridgette and Felix arrive, exposing Hawkmoth and his henchmen, and they are all arrested. Bridgette tells her mother she wants to marry Felix and knows how to save the kingdom. Adrien proposes to Marinette, but she says she wants to travel. Marinette leaves, but eventually returns and accepts his proposal. The four have a double wedding. And Tikki and Plagg end up together.

Whose Who:

Annaliese - Bridgette

Erika - Marinette

Julian - Felix

Dominick - Adrien

Preminger - Hawkmoth

Serafina - Tikki

Wolfie - Plagg

Queen Genevieve - Sabine

Madame Carp - Mrs. Bourgeois/Chloe

Nick and Nack - Kim and Ivan


	7. Barely Lethal

An idea from Guest:

Another interesting spy-girl story you might like to cross with is a movie (not that great, but not totally bad either) called "Barely Lethal". It ahs star-power in the cast, but also a rather formulaic script. But that's fine, cause that makes crossing over easy.

It's about a teen spy who fakes her own death so she can live a normal life. But her old employers find out and send her rival to retrieve her. She goes to school, falls in love ... so yeah, everything you'd need elements wise to plug Miraculous in. (Not sure how Kwami and superheros fit).

Marinette is the hero. Chloe her rival. Alya and Nino, as siblings (and using Alya's mom Marlene and her dad, the zookeeper, as the parents) could be the family she ends up staying with. Adrien is the love interest.

Whose Who:

83/Megan - Marinette

84/ Heather - Chloe

1/Victoria Knox - Lila

Hardman - Master Fu

Liz Larson - Alya

Roger - Adrien

Cash - Nathaniel/Theo

Parker Larson - Nino/Manon

Gooch - Nino

Mrs. Larson - Marlene Cesaire


	8. Boku dake ga Inai Machi (Erased)

Adrien Agreste is 27 years old, still working as a model for his father but living on his own. He has abandoned most of his high school friends, mostly due mourning over the disappearance of Ladybug. One night after he receives a box containing all the miraculous minus the butterfly and peacock, he finds his father's assistant dead, and is accused of the crime. Drawing upon the power of the Ladybug and Black Cat, he is sent back in time to the second semester of his junior year, two months before Ladybug's disappearance and his classmate Marinette's death.

Figuring that his classmate's death, or Ladybug's disappearance may have something to do with Nathalie's death, Adrien tries to get closer as friends to Marinette and get closer to Ladybug. Nino suggests entering the film completion again this year and everyone is willing to participate, and Adrien suggests for Marinette to play opposite to his lead, to help be better friends with her. The movie gets accepted and premieres at the contest, with Adrien taking Marinette as his date. He walks her home that night, then transforms into Chat Noir to keep an eye on Marinette. He instead finds out she is actually ladybug when she transforms on her balcony and goes out for patrol. He follows and catches up to her, but the attacked by Hawkmoth directly. Hawkmoth succeeds in killing Ladybug, but Chat takes her earrings and runs. He returns the jewelry to Master Fu before returning to the future.

Older Adrien runs to Alya and Nino's place, who tells them what he knows about Marinette and Ladybug. Alya and Nino leave for work, Adrien watching their kids when someone sets fire to their house. Adrien saves the kids, but runs with the kids once he finds the cops on site. He calls Nino to tell him what happened, and while Nino is thankful, he tells Adrien they need to fix this. Adrien and Nino meet for Adrien to give him back his kids, but Nino was tailed by the police so they capture Adrien. Adrien wishes to go back, promising to find a way to for sure save Marinette.

Adrien finds himself going back to the day Nino proposed the film, which Adrien again votes Marinette to be the lead. Adrien goes to Master Fu and tells him what he knows, to which Master Fu agrees they will need more heroes. Master Fu brings in Marinette who tells her they will be getting more heroes to help them soon. While on patrol one evening, Chat warns Ladybug that their friend Marinette is in danger, and he wants to do everything he can to save her. The film shoot goes well as does the competition. When Adrien walks Marinette home, he asks her if she can come with him. She agrees and he takes her to Master Fu, who agrees for Marinette to stay there for the time being. Adrien recruits Alya and Chloe (Who received a major humbling during film production) to help protect Marinette with the fox and bee miraculous. While on patrol with the new heroes, Chat is confronted by Hawkmoth. Chat calls for backup and the girls (including Ladybug) come to his aid before he falls unconscious into the river.

Adrien wakes up in a hospital, 22 years old and was in a coma for the past six years. He finds out they took Hawkmoth's brooch, but the man escaped. Alya and Nino are getting married, and Chloe is perusing a masters in political science. Gabriel had taken Marinette under his wing after thanking her for finding his son. Adrien is going through physical therapy while taking some online courses to help him catch up academically, with his friends' help. One day he remembers who Hawkmoth is as Hawkmoth confronts him, Marinette saves Adrien's life and Hawkmoth is sent to prison. A few years into the future and Adrien is attending college for physics, and is dating Marinette.

I didn't like how Kayo ended up with Hiromi in the actual show.

Whose Who:

Satoru - Adrien

Kayo - Marinette

Sachiko - Nathalie

Satoru's friends - Alya, Nino, Chloe


	9. Death Parade

A young woman (Marinette) wakes up in a room with no recollection of who she is. She is informed by Tikki, the Mananger of the Arbiter system that she will be working along side Plagg, who is the bartender at Miracula and an arbiter of the afterlife.

Two people will enter Miracula, playing a game that shows a persons truest nature to decide whether they will be reincarnated or sent to oblivion.

Whose Who:

Decim - Plagg

Nona - Tikki

Kurokami - Marinette

Clavis - Nooroo

Ginti - Pollen

Quinn -Wayzz

People Pairings

Ivan and Mylene (the couple episode was cute)


	10. Enchanted

In the tale kingdom of Andalasia, the evil Queen Chloe schemes to protect her claim to the throne, which she will lose once her stepson, Prince Theo, finds his true love and marries her. She enlists her loyal henchman Nathanael to keep Theo distracted. Marinette, a young woman, dreams of meeting a prince and experiencing a "happy ever after". Theo hears Marinette singing and sets off to find her. Nathanael sets free a captured troll to kill Marinette, but Theo rescues her in time. When they meet, they instantly fall in love and plan to get married the following day.

Chloe, disguised as an old hag, intercepts Marinette on her way to the wedding and pushes her into a well, and she is magically transported to a manhole in Paris. Marinette quickly becomes lost. Meanwhile, Adrien, a physics teacher, prepares to propose to his longtime girlfriend Lila, much to the dismay of his daughter Emma. Adrien and Emma encounter Marinette on their way home, and Adrien begrudgingly allows Marinette to stay the night at their apartment at the insistence of Emma, who trusts Marinette.

Nino, Marinette's best chipmunk friend from Andalasia, had witnessed Marinette's exile and alerted Theo thereafter, and both embark on a rescue mission to the city, where they too transported to a manhole in Paris , but Nino loses the ability to speak. Chloe sends Nathanael to follow and impede Theo. In a restaurant, Chloe appears to Nathanael in a soup pot and gives him three poisoned apples to murder Marinette. Nino eavesdrops but is unable to communicate with Theo, as animals cannot speak outside of Andalasia. Nathanael keeps Nino silenced by detaining him in various containers. Meanwhile, after Marinette summons vermin to clean Adrien's apartment, Lila arrives to take Emma to school. She meets Marinette and leaves assuming Adrien was unfaithful. Adrien is initially upset but spends the day with Marinette, knowing she is vulnerable in the city. Marinette questions Adrien about his relationship with Lila and helps the pair reconcile by sending Lila an invitation to the "King and Queen's Costume Ball" at the Woolworth Building.

Theo locates Marinette at Adrien's apartment. While Theo is eager to take Marinette home to Andalasia and finally marry, she says that they should first go on a date to get to know each other, still conflicted about her feelings. Marinette promises to return to Andalasia after ending their date at the ball, which Adrien and Lila also attend. Chloe, who has been spying from Andalasia, decides to follow and kill Marinette herself after Nathanael failed to poison her twice. Adrien and Marinette share a dance with each other and look into one another's eyes, romantically. Marinette and Theo then prepare to leave, but Marinette feels sorrow at leaving Adrien behind. Chloe appears as the old hag and offers the last poisoned apple to Marinette, promising "sweet dreams and happy endings." Marinette takes a bite and is rendered unconscious.

Chloe attempts to escape with Marinette's body but is stopped by Theo. Nathanael, realizing Chloe was using him and never loved him, reveals her plot. Adrien realizes that true love's kiss is the only force powerful enough to break the apple's spell. After Theo's kiss fails to wake Marinette, he prompts Adrien to do so instead. When Adrien kisses her just as the clock strikes twelve, Marinette awakens and the whole crowd cheers. Chloe furiously transforms into a giant yellow dragon and takes Adrien hostage. Marinette takes Theo's sword and pursues Chloe to the top of the building. Nino, who was freed by Theo, helps Marinette send Chloe falling to her death.

A happy new life unfolds for everyone, showing Theo and Lila marrying in Andalasia; Marinette running a successful fashion business and forming a happy family with Adrien and Emma; while Nathanael and Nino each become successful authors about their personal experiences in the real world.

Whose Who:

Giselle - Marinette

Robert - Adrien

Edward - Theo

Nathaniel - Nathanael

Nancy -Lila

Morgan - Emma (Marinette and Adrien's future daughter as told by Marinette)

Narissa - Chloe

Pip - Nino


	11. Eromanga-Sensei

One year ago, Adrien meet his new step-sister, Marinette, and he was immediately smitten with her cuteness.

Now, after this parents died in a car accident, he supports them by writing light novels with illustrations done by a mysterious artist named Ladybug from the publishing company, and Marinette hasn't come out of her room at all during that time. While trying to find out who his illustrator is, Adrien watches their live stream to find in the corner of the room the tray of food and now he left for his sister. After saving Ladybug/Marinette from stripping on camera, he finally see his sister again.

Following their reunion, they make new friends as they persue their dream to make the best light novel ever.

Just finished this show.

Whose Who:

Sagiri - Marinette

Masamune - Adrien

Elf - Chloe

Muramasa - Lila

Megumi - Alya

Tomoe - Juleka

Kunimitsu - Nino


	12. Fate

Fate: Stay Night, Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works, Fate: Zero, Fate: Apocrypha, Fate: Heavens Wheel, etc.

Adrien comes from a long line of mages, and is the next chosen to represent his family in the coming Holy Grail War. His chosen hero is Berserker (Hercules), the embodiment of bad luck and destruction. Adrien is ready to win no matter the cost to bring his mother back.

Marinette, who likes Adrien, finds herself thrown into the chaos when she accidentally summons Ruler (Jeanne D'Arc), the embodiment of luck and creation. Apparently the Dupain family had fought alongside Jeanne, to whom she owes a life debt from the battlefield.

Adrien and Marinette form a temporary truce to help Adrien win the grail to bring back his mother. Standing in their way are five other mages who are desperate to win for their own reasons.


	13. Funny Face

This was originally staring Audrey Hepburn, Fred Astaire, and Kay Thompson (Author of the _Eloise_ Books)

In New York City, Chloe Bourgeois is the fashion magazine editor and publisher for Miraculous Magazine. She and her photographer, Adrien Agreste, set out to find the next big thing in fashion, models who are a beautiful as they are intelligent. They find a bookstore for the photoshoot, run by shy amateur philosopher Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

When Adrien is going over pictures for the photoshoot, he finds in Marinette's face a fresh new look, and Chloe agrees that Marinette would be their perfect model. Marinette agrees, only because they are going to Paris and she hopes to meet Theo Barbot, a professor of philosophy whom she admires.

The trio leave for Paris, preparing for a fashion show and taking pictures at famous landmarks. During their trip, Marinette and Adrien fall in love.

One night Marinette hears that Professor Barbot is giving a lecture at a nearby café, ditching the gala she was suppose to attend in favor of listening to her idol. Adrien finds her and they get into an argument, resulting in Marinette being publically embarrassed and Chloe outraged. Marinette goes to talk to Theo at his home, while Chloe and Adrien scheme to get Marinette back from Theo. When the duo confront Marinette and Theo, Adrien causing Theo to fall and knock himself out. Marinette orders them to leave. When Theo comes to, he attempts to make a pass at Marinette. Marinette refuses and knocks the "philosopher" out herself with a vase.

Even though they have one more fashion show, Adrien decides to leave early back to New York. Marinette proceeds with the fashion show, coming to terms with her own feelings for Adrien while modeling a wedding dress. At the end of the show, she runs away.

While Adrien is at the airport, he runs into Theo, who tells Adrien that Marinette hit him over the head with a vase. Adrien, realizing how much he cares for Marinette, runs back to the fashion show. Chloe tells him she ran off, and no one can find her. After a long search, Adrien finds Marinette still in the wedding gown by a little church where they shared a romantic moment during an earlier photo shoot. They embrace and kiss.

Whose Who:

Jo - Marinette

Dick - Adrien

Maggie - Chloe

Emile - Theo


	14. Gabriel DropOut

Marinette Gabriel Dupain-Cheng was at the top of her class upon graduating angel school. Following graduation, she moved to earth to attend high school to learn about people and help others. Shortly after moving, she discovers the world of online gaming, thus destroying her once angelic habits and turning her into a reclusive shut in.

While at school she meets demons in training, Sabrina Vignette Raincomprix who tries to revert Marinette to her old life style, and Chloe Satania Bourgeois who declares Marinette her rival. Also joining them is fellow angel, Alya Raphiel Cesaire who has fun teasing Chloe.

Whose Who:

Gabriel - Marinette

Vignette - Sabrina

Raphiel - Alya

Satanichia - Chloe

IDK where to put Nino and Adrien...


	15. Gallagher Girls

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a sophomore attending Gallagher Academy, a girl's only school for spies. She rooms with her best friends French Student Alya Cesaire, intellect Sabrina Raincomprix, and recent transfer Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of a senator.

During a training exercise, Marinette is found by Nathaniel, a local boy who takes an interest in her, thinking she is a normal girl. For the purpose of research, Marinette and her friends help her figure out a maintain a relationship with a guy who can't know who she really is.

After breaking up with Nathaniel, due to the school finding out, Marinette finds herself in deeper trouble as an all boys spy school joins Gallagher Academy for the remaining semester. There's trouble brewing and Marinette is blamed. The girls need to clear Marinette's name and potentially, save the school.

Marinette joins Chloe for the summer holiday, expecting a summer of traveling with presidential candidate (Chloe's father) and being pampered. Instead, they find themselves at the center of a kidnapping plot with Chloe as the target. With friends from Gallagher and a mysterious boy from Blackthorne, danger lurks as they get closer to the truth.

Turns out Marinette was actually at the center of the kidnapping plot, and as her junior year begins, Marinette is not sure who can she trust as she digs deeper for the truth.

After leaving Gallagher Academy to save those closest to her, Marinette wakes up with no memory of what happened during the summer. As she resumes school, she find the academy holds more questions than answers as Marinette, her friends, and spy guy Adrien set out to find out what did Marinette do that summer, and why doesn't the enemy want her to remember.

They finally have the answers, but with those answers comes a greater threat on the horizon as Marinette, Chloe, Alya, Sabrina and Adrien must track down the Circle of Cavan members and stop their plan for World War 3.

There are six books in the series. A lot to take in, I know.

Whose Who:

Cammie - Marinette

Bex - Alya

Liz - Sabrina

Macy - Chloe

Josh - Nathaniel

Zack - Adrien

Cammie's mom (I don't have the books in front of me so I only remember half the names) - Sabine

Zack's mom - Gabriel


	16. Gilligan's Island

Mr. Agreste got a yacht, and Adrien thinks it would be a good idea to take his friends out for a test drive despite only one brief teaching when Mr. Agreste purchased the boat. They encounter a storm and end up shipwrecked on an island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Between them trying to survive while getting off the island, they learn you make anything out of a coconut.

Meanwhile, back in Paris, Hawkmoth notices that the heroes are no longer coming to protect Paris. Hawkmoth begins a desperate search of his own trying to find the heroes.

Meanwhile, Gabriel Agreste, The Dupain-Chengs, the Cesaires, the Lahiffes, and Mayor Bourgeois team up to find their children.

Meanwhile the Kwamis are enjoying their chosen's suffering as they struggle to keep their identities still a secret.

Whose Who:

Gilligan - Adrien

Mary Anne - Marinette

The Howells - Chloe

The Professor - Nino

Ginger - Alya

Canned Laughter - Kwamis


	17. Gurren Lagann

Adrien and Felix were born and raised in a deep, underground village, hidden from the fabled surface. Felix is a free-spirited loose cannon bent on making a name for himself, while Adrien is a timid young boy with no real aspirations. One day while excavating the earth, Adrien stumbles upon a mysterious object that turns out to be the ignition key to an ancient artifact of war, which the duo dubs Lagann. Using their new weapon, Adrien and Felix fend off a surprise attack from the surface with the help of Bridgette Cheng, a hot-blooded redhead wielding a massive gun who wanders the world above.

In the aftermath of the battle, the sky is now in plain view, prompting Adrien and Felix to set off on a journey alongside Bridgette to explore the wastelands of the surface. Soon, they join the fight against the "Beastmen," humanoid creatures that terrorize the remnants of humanity in powerful robots called "Gunmen." Although they face some challenges and setbacks, the trio bravely fights these new enemies alongside other survivors to reclaim the surface, while slowly unraveling a galaxy-sized mystery.

Whose Who:

Kamina - Felix

Simon - Adrien

Yoko - Bridgette

Nia - Marinette

Viral - Nathaniel

Kittan - Kim

Boota - Plagg

Lordgenome - Hawkmoth

Leeron - Jagged Stone (Anyone more eccentric than Jagged?)

Rossiu - Max


	18. Himouto! Umaru-chan

Marinette, exhausted with her work as Ladybug, class president, sewing projects, working at the bakery, crushing over Adrien, and school; she decides to make herself a hamster hoodie similar to the show _Himouto! Umaru-chan_ to help her relax. Not only is it relaxing, it turns her into a lazy loli who is content on binge snacking and playing video games. The only one aware of this double life is Chat Noir, who can't believe Marinette could be lazier than his kwami.

Everyone plays themselves.


	19. Howl's Moving Castle

Decided to continue on with this. The forum thing is not working for me and is overtly complicated.

My favorite Studio Ghibli film next to Spirited Away.

Marinette, running the bakery her parents left behind, find herself turned into a old woman, cursed by the Witch of the Waste. As she searches the countryside to have the witch remove the curse, she find Adrien's moving castle, and makes a deal with a fire demon named Plagg to break his curse with Adrien. In a time of war, Marinette is caught in the midst of trying to save herself from the curse as well falling in love with the mysterious wizard Adrien.

Howl/Pendragon/Jenkins - Adrien/Agreste/Chat Noir

Sofie - Marinette

Markl - Nino (fun fact - in the book Markl is nearly an adult and falls in love with Sofie's sister Letty. I'm going with that)

Letty - Alya

Calcifer - Plagg

Witch of the Waste - Chloe

Madame Sullivan - Hawkmoth

Turnip Head - Nathanael

Hein - Nooroo


	20. Hyouka

Adrien Agreste, despite his numerous extracurricular activities, joins the Classics Club at the request of his older brother, Felix. He finds a little more than he bargained for as he and the rest of the club solve a 45 year old mystery surrounding the origins of the club.

Love this show and love the second ending song. Switch around mains but keep coupling since different parts of personalities match different characters. Ex. Marinette is curious and sweet (Chitanda) but can be stubborn (Ibara)

Whose Who:

Oreki - Adrien/Nino

Chitanda - Marinette/Alya

Fukabe - Nino/Adrien

Ibara - Alya/Marinette


	21. Inside Out

Imagine Inside Out Emotions for Marinette and Adrien as they go through the series.

Everyone is themselves.


	22. K-On!

My favorite idol group anime. Everyone is so flipping adorable.

A new school year begins at Francios Dupont College, as do new clubs. Long time friends Marinette and Nino decide to start the Light Music Club, since Nino has long since dreamed of being a drummer, while Marinette has learned base. They recruit another first year, Adrien to play keyboard, and they finally convince their last needed member, Alya to join so long as they teach her guitar.

Four students with a dream to play with the big leagues, guided by the school music teacher, Penny Rolling, and later joined by Manon during their second year.

Whose Who:

Yui - Alya

Mio - Marinette

Ritsu - Nino

Mugi - Adrien

Azusa - Manon

Ui - Etta/Ella

Sawako - Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone

Nadoka - Rose/Juleka/Alix/Mylene/Sabrina


	23. Kill la Kill

How I see, this can go one of three ways, depending on your favorites. Either Marinette, Alya, or Adrien.

Marinette because she is kickbutt as Ladybug, Alya because or her fierceness, Adrien... His dad is the fashion icon. So I'm writing for Marinette because that is what I thought first.

Marinette enters College Fracios-Duppont searching for the murderer of her father. Standing in her way is Bridgette, they student council President, and her elite four. Armed with a scissor sword and her life-fiber infused uniform affectionately named Plagg, Marinette is not going to let anyone or uniform stand in her way.

Whose who:

Ryuuko - Marinette/Alya/Adrien

Satsuki - Bridgette/ Didn't think this one through/ Felix

Mako - Alya/Marinette/Marinette

Senketsu - Plagg

Aikurou - either Jagged stone or Theo

Nonon - Alix

Ira - Ivan

Houka - Max

Uzu - Kim

Ragyou - Sabine/Mrs. Cesaire/Gabriel

Nui (aka Loli Bitch) - Chloe

Isshin - Tom/Otis Cesaire/Mrs. Agreste

Check my anime list for pictures on whose who. You might be able to figure it our based on personality pairings.


	24. Kimi No Na Wa

I've seen the picture of this and would love to read the fan-fic if it is already out there.

Marinette is a twelve year old girl living in the country with her parents. One days she wakes up to find her self in the body of Adrien Agreste, a fourteen year old male model living in Paris. Adrien finds himself in a similar predicament when he wakes up in Marinette's body.

They find themselves switching bodies every so often, eventually trying to find each other.

Unless you've seen the movie, ages won't make sense. If you have, then the story would end where the Origins Episodes began. Teehee!

Whose Who:

Mitsuha - Marinette

Taki - Adrien


	25. Koe No Katachi (A Silent Voice)

Suggestion by kayoi1234

As a wild youth, elementary school student Adrien Agreste sought to beat boredom in the cruelest ways. When the deaf Marinette Dupain-Cheng transfers into his class, Adrien and the rest of his class thoughtlessly bully her for fun. However, when her mother notifies the school, he is singled out and blamed for everything done to her. With Marinette transferring out of the school, Adrien is left at the mercy of his classmates. He is heartlessly ostracized all throughout elementary and middle school, while teachers turn a blind eye.

Now in his third year of high school, Adrien is still plagued by his wrongdoings as a young boy. Sincerely regretting his past actions, he sets out on a journey of redemption: to meet Marinette once more and make amends.

Whose Who:

Shouya - Adrien

Shouko - Marinette

Naoka - Chloe

Fun Fact: A Silent Voice is by Kyoto Animation, and for those who know Anime, they are known for their "cute girls doing cute things" sort of anime like K-On, Clannad, The Melanchony of Haruhi Suzumiya, Hyouka, Nichijo, Lucky Star, Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, and Free! ( I know free! is with dudes, but that is a popular anime). I've never seen A Silent Voice but I love stuff by Kyoto Animation. 10/10 Wifu Materials


	26. KonoSuba

After an embarrassing death, Nino finds himself in Limbo with a goddess named Alya offering him a choice: being reborn, going to the afterlife, or living in another world with any item of his choice. He chooses to take Alya with him, finding out shortly that was the worst decision he could have made.

Struggling as an adventurer in this medieval world, Nino and Alya are joined by two other people to the party. The Cerulean Demon, Marinette who single explosion attack knocks her out, and Noir, a masochist crusader whose attacks never hit their intended target.

Whose Who:

Kasuma - Nino

Aqua - Alya

Megumin - Marinette

Darkness/Lalatina Ford Dustiness - Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste


	27. Kyoukai no Kanata (Beyond the Boundary)

Marinette is the sole survivor of a clan of Spirit World warriors with the power to employ their blood as weapons. As such, Marinette is tasked with hunting down and killing "akuma"—creatures said to be the manifestation of negative human emotions. One day, while deep in thought on the school roof, Marinette comes across Adrien Agreste, a rare half-breed of akuma in human form. In a panicked state, she plunges her blood saber into him only to realize that he's an immortal being. From then on, the two form an impromptu friendship that revolves around Marinette constantly trying to kill Adrien, in an effort to boost her own wavering confidence as a Spirit World warrior. Eventually, Adrien also manages to convince her to join the Literary Club, which houses two other powerful Spirit World warriors, Nino and Alya Lahiffe.

As the group's bond strengthens, however, so does the tenacity of the akuma around them. Their misadventures will soon turn into a fight for survival as the inevitable release of the most powerful akuma, Hawkmoth, approaches.

No glasses for Alya and Nino, just for Marinette.

Whose Who:

Mirai - Marinette

Akihito - Adrien

Hiroomi - Nino

Mitsuki - Alya


	28. Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild

joymemory10: Could you possibly do a Legend of Zelda crossover?  
Loaf

Yes I can, although I do not understand what the Loaf means at the end. So I will do Breath of the Wild because I have seen a Majora's mask one

Adrien awakens in the shrine of Resurrection with no knowledge of who he was. With the guidance of a familiar voice, he meets the spirit of King Tom, who explains that 100 years ago, Calamity Ganon attacked Hyrule castle, fatally wounding Adrien, leaving Princess Marinette to keep Ganon sealed in Hyrule castle with her magic.

Adrien journeys across Hyrule, regaining his memories and purging the Divine Beasts of the monsters that destroyed the other champions. The champions' spirits are released along with their Divine Beasts, and after offering their powers to Adrien they pilot them once again, preparing them to attack Ganon once Adrien storms Hyrule Castle.

After retrieving the Master Sword, Adrien defeats Ganon with help from the Diving Beasts and Princess Marinette. With the defeat of Ganon, the Champion Spirits and King Tom's spirits finally depart, leaving Adrien and Princess Marinette to rebuild Hyrule.

Whose Who:

Link - Adrien

Zelda - Marinette

King Rhoam - Tom

Daruk - Ivan

Mipha - Rose

Revali - Kim

Urbosa - Alya


	29. Lilo and Stitch

Adrien and his older brother Felix are trying to fix the broken pieces of their family after their parents die. Felix and Adrien decide to adopt a pet, a cat which they name Plagg. What they didn't realize was that Plagg is actually a space alien convict, with a scientist, a scientist, and a military General after their new pet.

Whose Who:

Lilo - Adrien

Stitch - Plagg

Nani - Felix

David - Bridgette

Jumba - Wayazz

Pleakly - Nooroo

Cobra Bubbles - Nathalie/Officer Roger

Gantu - Hawkmoth

Grand Council Woman - Duusu/ Master Fu

Mertle - Chloe

Extra incase you want to follow the TV series

Angel - Tikki

Marinette would be Bridgette's cousin who is just around Adrien's age and joins in hunting for experiments/akumas.


	30. Mama Mia!

Based on the YouTube Animatic "Dancing Queen" by SugarberryArt.

Many girls dream when they get married to be walked down the aisle by their father. For Emma Dupain-Cheng, that leaves her guessing who her father is based on the writings in her mother's diary. She invites for men he mother mentions she had sex with during a three month period: Adrien Agreste, Nathaniel Kutzberg, Theo Barbot, and Chat Noir. She successfully locates three of the men, but extends an invitation via the Ladyblog to Chat Noir.

Marinette, who left Paris after her discovered pregnancy, runs a boutique off the coast of France, that garners a lot of attention during the summer rush in the small town. Despite retiring as Ladybug once she discovered she was pregnant with Emma, she is now the current guardian of the remaining miraculous after Fu's death, who had helped her make a start in the town. Her friends Alya and Chloe arrive for the wedding, both single. and bearers of the Bee and Fox Miraculous.

Adrien, realizing something suspicious considering both Chat Noir and Adrien were invited when Marinette knew his identity. He invites Nino as his plus one, meeting Nathaniel and Theo, all four travelling together.

Emma meets the men, and can't tell which one is her father or which one is Chat Noir. She hides the men in the boutique while her mother is out with friends.

Marinette finds the men in her apartment, ordering them to leave, except Nino, whom Alya demands leave as well. The men prepare to leave, when Emma stops them and begins to learn more about them. They agree to stay for the wedding for her.

Her fiancée, slightly weirded by the men, expresses his concerns, which she reassures he has nothing to worry about before both of them are whisked off to their Bachelor/Bachelorette parties.

Marinette, Chloe, and Alya perform for the girls, Marinette and Alya angry when they see Nino and Adrien in the distance. After the song, the two girls transform into Ladybug and Volpina and run off, Nino and Adrien transforming into Jade Turtle and Chat Noir to follow them. Theo and Nathaniel are found by the drunk girls, and are subjected to their whims.

Meanwhile Ladybug and Volpina split up, both to talk to their respective man. Ladybug confronts Chat Noir, saying he abandoned her despite knowing she was pregnant with potentially his child. Chat Noir admits to that being a mistake to leave her, even though he was jealous when he heard there were two other candidates for Emma's father. Marinette leads Chat Noir to Master Fu's grave then leaves to go see to her daughter.

Meanwhile, the men from the bachelor party invade the bachelorette party. Emma finds time with Nathaniel and Theo who both come to realize she is their daughter, and agree to walk her down the aisle. Instead of finding Adrien, Emma finds Chat Noir who apologizes for leaving her and her mother and agrees to walk her down the aisle, even though he knows it won't make up for not being there for her. In Emma's confusion, she passes out frightening everyone.

Marinette wakes up Nino and Alya, who had slept together the night before. Furious Alya puts on clothes and storms out, with Nino following and trying to win her back. Chloe on the other hand hit it off with Nathaniel the night before and tries to romance him, which Nathaniel is very hesitant about. Adrien as himself tries to talk to Marinette as she gets ready for the wedding, and Marinette talks about her regrets about loosing him.

Emma eventually comes to the conclusion to have her mother walk her down the aisle, which Marinette happily agrees.

Chat Noir tries to persuade Marinette again how much he loves her, but Marinette turns him down, saying he only loves her out of pity.

Marinette walks Emma down the aisle, the priest eventually asking who gives Emma away, which Marinette, Adrien, Nathaniel, and Theo all claim to be there's. Emma decides instead not to get married and instead travel with her fiancée, urging her mom to find happiness. Adrien does a full confession of his love for Marinette, finally convincing her to marry him.

Marinette and Adrien are married and everyone celebrates before sending Emma and her fiancée off. Alya and Nino are reunited, Chloe and Nathaniel get together, and Theo is gay. Literally.

Whose Who:

Donna - Marinette

Sophie - Emma

Sam - Adrien

Harry - Theo

Bill - Nathaniel

Rosie - Chloe

Tanya - Alya

Pepper - Nino sort of, he's been aged


	31. Masamune-kun no Revenge

In Adrien's chubby childhood, he was friends with Marinette up until she gave him the nickname "Piggy". He broke off all contact with her and aimed for self improvement so by the time high school came around, he is incredibly handsome and slightly narcissistic, but still clueless. On his first day he finds out Marinette is attending the same school as him, and she cruelly rejects every boy who professes their love to her, giving them a cruel nickname. To his relief, she doesn't remember him.

With the help of Marinette's maid Alya, Adrien builds his relationship with Marinette, intent on break her heart when the time is right. However, the closer he gets to Marinette, the more he questions his objectives.

Whose Who:

Aki - Marinette

Masamune - Adrien

Neko - Lila

Yoshino - Alya

Kojuurou - Nathaniel

Tae - Rose


	32. Maze Runner

LostGirl1015: Can u mention the maze runner?

Yes I can. Maze Runner.

.

.

.

Jk, I saw the first movie. So I can do that much.

Adrien wakes up in a service elevator with no idea where he is or how he got here. He only remembers his name.

He finds himself trapped in the center of a giant maze occupied only by boys. Felix, being the first one there, is their leader and Kim is the lead runner, a group of boys who go into the maze to search for a way out. After a runner is stung by a Griever, Felix and Kim go into the maze to retrace the runner's steps. Towards the end of the day, Kim comes back bringing an injured Felix just as the gates about to close. Adrien rushes out to help them, but they all end up stuck in the maze for the night. Adrien manages to save them and kill a griever, then they return the next morning.

The next day, a girl is found in the service elevator, remembering Adrien, but Adrien doesn't remember her. With her are two syringes, one they use on Felix, who begins to recover as well as his memories. His second in command, Nino, makes Adrien a runner.

Late that night, the gate is left open and the Grievers attack, killing Felix amongst others. Nathaniel, who always mistrusted Adrien, fight, and Adrien gets stabbed with the remaining syringe, causing him to remember that they all work for WCKD as test subjects.

Nathaniel takes charges, demanding to send the girl, Marinette, and Adrien to the Grievers, but Nino, Kim, and couple other boys free them. They flee into the maze, eventually finding a sewer filled with dead scientist. A video recording informs them that they are all immune to a virus, and tests were being run on them. People in military uniforms enter the screen and the woman in the recording dies. The remaining people escape and are taken away by helicopters.

I know I skips some important parts, but because I didn't know who would be playing other people entirely. I saw the movie when it was in theaters.

Whose Who:

Thomas - Adrien

Teresa - Marinette/ Lila ( I just read the Wikipedia for the books... this is already full of spoilers anyway so if you want Marinette and Adrien to stay together and write according to the whole book series, have Marinette as Brenda)

Alby - Felix

Newt - Nino

Minho - Kim

Gally - Nathaniel/Theo whoever is more of the prick in your opinion

Chuck - Nathaniel (if you chose Theo, idk who else because we have yet to meet younger boy characters in the series)


	33. Miss Kobayashi

Adrien wakes up one morning to find a dragon at his front door, offering to be his maid based on a conversation they had last night. The Dragon, Marinette moves in, as well as a younger dragon named Manon, who change Adrien's life. If only he could remember what happened when he met Marinette.

I wanted to cosplay as a dragon maid until I saw how popular it was at AnimeExpo this year...

Whose Who:

Kobayashi - Adrien

Tooru - Marinette

Kana - Manon

Quetzalcoatl - Alya

Shouta - Nino (aged up)

Fafnir - Juleka

Makoto - Rose

Elma - Alix/Lila

Riko - Etta/Ella (Alya's sisters from the show)


	34. Mob Psycho 100

Marinette is a psychic apprenticed to Jagged Stone. As she tries to overcome the awkwardness of high school and get her crush to notice her, her powers grow exponentially until she reaches a breaking point.

Adrien is the son of the world famous psychic, Gabriel Agreste, who uses his powers to predict and dominate the fashion market. Adrien however has no powers of his own, until he meets Plagg, a demon that Marinette had exorcised, who agrees to lend him power in order to stay alive.

Together, these two teens team up to tale down an organization that is kidnapping young psychics.

Whose Who:

Mob/Shigeo - Marinette

Reigen - Jagged Stone

Ritsu - Adrien

Ekubo/Happy - Plagg

Teruki - Chloe


	35. New Game!

Just started watching this anime like two days ago.

Since childhood, Adrien has loved the Mecha Strike Game series, especially the character designs. Upon graduating college, he gets a job at Hyper Storm, the company who created the game, as a character designer, hoping to one day be head of Character Design. He finds out he is part of the team that will be creating Ultimate Mecha Strike 3.

In the office he meets Marinette a character designer who prefers to use chat messaging, Alya a character designer who also runs the Hyper Storm Blog with game updates, and Nino an animation team member who also has a passion for music.

This is aged up

Whose Who

Aoba - Adrien

Kou - ? I want to say Max...

Hifumi - Marinette

Yun - Alya

Hajime - Nino

Nene - Chloe

Rin - ? If Max then Kim?

Shizuku - ?

Umiko - ?


	36. No Game No Life

Siblings Nino and Manon are the expert gaming siblings known as the "Miraculous" in the online community. After an online game of Chess, they finds themselves in a world where all problems and disputes are handled by high stakes games. Determined to defeat the god of games, Plagg, the Miraculous set out unite the 16 races and become the new gods of the gaming world.

Whose Who:

Sora: Nino

Shiro: Manon

Stephanie Dola (Imanity): Alya

Jibril (Flugel): Marinette

Izuna Hatsuse (Werebeast): Adrien

Tet (god): Plagg

Chlammy Zell (Imanity): Sabrina

Feel Nivalen (Elf): Chloe


	37. One Punch Man

After three years of training, Nino enters society as a superhero for fun, donning a yellow jumpsuit and white cape. The only problem is he is too strong for any foe that tries to over Paris, and now finds himself bored.

This changes when he meets Adrien, a blond cyborg who wishes to be trained by Nino after seeing his amazing strength. They both join the Hero Association, which allows them to be recognized in society for their heroic deeds.

Whose Who:

Saitama - Nino

Genos - Adrien

Mumen Rider - Nathaniel

Tatsumaki - Chloe

Sonic - Plagg (Sonic does have a creepy Cheshire cat look)

Boros - Hawkmoth


	38. Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt

Volpina and Ladybug are two Chinese spirits fighting akumas in Paris in order to earn Spirit Tokens to earn their way back into the spirit world. They currently live with Master Fu, a monk. Chat Noir is another Chinese spirit that occasionally helps, takes tokens, and flirts with Ladybug; much to both girls annoyance. After tracking an akuma to their local high school, the girls enroll, befriending Nino aka "DJ boy" and Adrien aka "Model boy", whom Ladybug develops a crush on due to their adoration of confections. Behind the akuma attacks are none other than a corrupted spirit Hawkmoth and his allies, Queen Bee and Vixen, two girls granted with spirit like power.

Whose Who:

Panty - Volpina/Alya

Stocking - Ladybug/Marinette

Briefers Rock/Geek Boy - Nino

Garterbelt - Master Fu

Corset - Hawkmoth

Scanty - Lila/Volpina/Vixen

Kneesocks - Chloe/Queen Bee

and Introducing Chat Noir/Adrien himself


	39. Penelope

Born with the face of pig, a curse passed down her family line on the Dupain side, Marinette hides in her family home, hoping one day "One of her own kind" could break the spell on her. After being rejected by countless suitor based on her looks alone, she finally finds hope in one Felix Agreste. Will Felix be enough to break the curse or are there other hidden powers at work here?

Whose Who:

Penelope - Marinette

Max/Johnny - Adrien

Real Max - Felix

Jessica - Sabine

Franklin - Tom

Wanda - Nadja Chamack

Lemon - Vincent

Edward - Theo

Annie - Alya

Jack - Nino

Jake - Master Fu

Seen a lot of Beauty and the Beast AU, and I love this reverse Beauty and the Beast


	40. Phoenix Wright

In the true style of crossover, Gabriel Agreste is accused of being Hawkmoth, but Gabriel says he is innocent. Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey are called to Paris to defend Mr. Agreste and solve the case.

Everyone is themselves.


	41. Prison School

An all girls boarding school has recently opened the school for boys to attend as well. Five boys are the first group to enter the high school, having no luck with talking to any of the girls. Adrien barely manages to make conversation with Marinette, a girl who notices Adrien's wrestling eraser and asks him to go with her to a wrestling match in a couple weeks. The rest of the boys, depressed at their luck, decide to peep on the girl's bathroom, where they are caught by the underground student council.

Their punishment is to serve a month in a prison like compound on campus, dressing in prison uniforms and performing menial labor around campus. But Adrien has a date to keep, and he won't let the Underground Student Council get in his way.

Whose Who:

Kiyoshi - Adrien

Takehito - Nino/Max

Reiji - Ivan

Jouji - Nathanael

Shingo - Kim

Mari - Bridgette

Chiyo - Marinette

Meiko - Chloe

Hanna - Sabrina

Kate - Lila

Anzu - Alix


	42. Professor Layton and the Unwound Future

Hawkmoth has a new plan to get what he wants, and this time, it doesn't involve Miraculous.

Hawkmoth stopped his attacks, allowing Chat Noir and Ladybug to resume their normal lives. Five years later, Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino are invited to witness a demonstration of a time machine built by Dr. Kubel, the experiment goes awry, causing the disappearance of Kubel, Mayor Bourgeois, and Gabriel Agreste. A week later, as numerous scientists have been reported missing, Alya receives a letter purporting to be from Chat Noir ten years in the future, leading the four to a quaint clock shop in the Paris back alleys. Inside, the old couple show the four another time machine in the guise of a giant clock, and they find themselves in a drastically-changed quasi-steam punk Paris ten years from their present, where they meet the Future Chat Noir. He explains that in this future, Hawkmoth has become the head of a mafia-like mob known as the Akumas and taken control of Paris, and decides to assist him. After briefly returning to the past to look up some files pertaining to an accident which claimed the life of Adrien's mother, Zara Agreste, five years ago, the four return to Paris.

Arriving at the tower, the group learn that the Future Hawkmoth is Dr. Kubel. He reveals to have taken Mayor Bourgeois hostage, revealing that he, along with Zara whom he also had feelings for, were working on a time machine five years ago, but Mayor Bourgeois's desire for the time machine to be a publicity campaign for his election led to the accident that claimed Zara's life. This led to Dr. Kubel's dedication to getting the black cat and ladybug miraculous so he can save Claire's life. He attempts to trap the five, but this is foiled by Gabriel Agreste who had escaped. Gabriel infiltrated Kubel's base of operations to free the other scientists, where Gabriel encounters Zara's near-identical sister, Tara, who assists him. As everyone gathers at the Thames Arms restaurant, where Kubel is also waiting for them, Alya manages to deduce that they are not actually in the future, but in a pseudo-replica of Paris built underground. Adrien also deduces that Kubel is but a pawn compared to the true mastermind, who is revealed to be the Future Chat Noir, whose true identity is Felix, a young man who sought revenge against Kubel and Bourgeois and Paris in general as the explosion that killed Zara also took his parents away from him.

Kidnapping Marinette, Felix escapes to his moving fortress, the true purpose behind kidnapping the scientists, which he brings to the surface to attack Paris. The group head to the surface, where Adrien reveals he is Chat Noir. Adrien takes everyone to Master Fu, who gives Alya and Nino the Fox and Turtle Miraculous, while Gabriel dons the peacock miraculous. With help from Rena Rouge, Carapace, Le Paon, Chat Noir manages to board the fortress and free Marinette, later joined by Tara. After deducing that they need to reverse the flow of power from the generator, they discover Bourgeois is attached to the generator, wired to a bomb. With thanks to Tara's old watch, they manage to reroute the bomb, free Bourgeois and reverse the power flow of the fortress, causing it to collapse. After Chat and Le Paon manage to get everyone to the ground, where Rena Rouge and Carapace manages to evacuate the underground citizens, Chat Noir returns to help Ladybug (revealed to be Marinette) rescue Felix from the fortress before it falls down into the fake future Paris and explodes.

As everyone safely regroups, Felix is put under arrest but promises to atone for his crimes, thanking Gabriel for comforting him as he did the day his parents were killed. It is then revealed that Tara is actually Zara herself, who was teleported five years into the future during the accident. However, her presence had become unstable and would soon send her back in time to the moment of her death, leading Kubel to try to find a way to save her but to no avail. Accepting her fate, Zara has a tearful final reunion with Gabriel and Adrien before bidding farewell disappearing back to her time. Gabriel, although crushed to lose Zara again, finally comes to terms with his loss.

I read somewhere there were fan theories for Kubel being Hawkmoth.

Whose Who:

Professor Layton - Adrien, Alya

Luke - Marinette, Nino

Flora - Marinette

Clive - Felix

Dimitri - Hawkmoth/Kubel

Bill - Bourgeois

Claire/Celeste - Mrs. Agreste


	43. Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright

Professor Gabriel Agreste receives word that one of his formers students was found nearly unconscious, leaving him a letter to help a mysterious village. Professor Agreste and his son Adrien then meet Marinette, a young girl the letter claims she is the key to the mysterious village. While searching for clues, the three run across some witches who succeed in separating the Professor and Adrien from Marinette.

Meanwhile, Felix Wright and Bridgette Cheng are on their way to Paris for a lawyer exchange program, when they are asked to defend Marinette in court on the charges of assault. They successfully win the case but are then abducted.

In the village of Labyrinthia, Professor Agreste, Adrien, Marinette, Felix and Bridgette must team up to find out what is going on and how stop the witch trials.

Whose Who:

Phoenix Wright - Felix

Maya Fey - Bridgette

Professor Hershel Layton - Gabriel

Luke Triton - Adrien

The Story Teller - Hawkmoth

Espella - Marinette

Zacharias Barnham - Kim

Darklaw - Chloe

Eve - Plagg

Patty Eclaire - Sabine


	44. Razia's Shadow

Fun fact for those who care: I heard about this off Broadway show back in summer camp for high school. We wanted to act it out for the talent show, but that fell through, and no one really showed up next summer. I was to play Pallas and Barayas.

The Great Guardian created the world, his kwamis the only beings in the world. His two purest kwamis were Plagg and Tikki, who were very much in love. Plagg, with the help of the Great Guardian created the lamps for their world, but the Great Guardian took all the credit. Plagg left to brood when he is given the idea by Hawkmoth to destroy the lamps. Plagg does so, and is banished to the Dark by Wayzz, Tikki leaving with the remaining kwamis to start over in the Light. The Kwamis built a barricade of stone to separate themselves from Plagg. Nooroo, the Oracle foretells that one day two people whose love and sacrifice will restore the world.

Centuries later, in the Dark lived two brothers, Adrien and Felix. Adrien dreams to leave the dark, and fulfill the prophecy. King Gabriel and Felix forbid Adrien to go, Felix even threatening Adrien, but Adrien leaves to the Light anyway. Disguised as a citizen, he meets the Princess Marinette, who also dreams of a different life. The two fall in love and try to persuade King Tom to let them marry, but he refuses. The couple decide to elope, but Marinette falls ill. Adrien determines his darkness is the cause for her disease and takes her to the doctor. While on their way, they meet Nino and Alya who warn them over the dangers ahead and know Adrien is a descendant of Plagg. Dr. Xavier agrees to cure Marinette in exchange for her staying with him forever. Marinette at first doesn't want to, but Adrien convinces her to do it to save her. Once Dr. Xavier heals her, Felix bursts in, revealing to Marinette that Adrien is from the Dark, and that is why she is sick. Adrien apologizes for not telling her sooner, but this does not change their love for each other. Felix, furious at this, attempts to kill Marinette, but Adrien sacrifices himself. Felix immediately regrets his actions as Adrien, realizing is the chosen sacrifice to fulfill the prophecy. Adrien dies and the mountain disappears.

Whose Who:

O the Scientist - Master Fu

Bawaba Brothers - Nino and Alya

Narrator - you

Gargul the Oracle - Nooroo

Toba the Tura - Wayzz

Sangara - Gabriel

Barayas the Spider - Hawkmoth/Trixx

Princess Anhura - Marinette

Pallis - Felix

King Malka - Tom

Doctor Dumaya - Xavier Ramier

Nidria - Tikki

Adakias - Adrien

Ahrima - Plagg


	45. Robin Hood: Men In Tights

This is the Robin Hood Story we need, but not the one we deserve.

Adrien of Agreste returns to England after fighting in the crusades, to find his home repossessed by the Greedy Prince Hawkmoth. Adrien along with Maid Marinette, and his loyal men in tights are out to stop Hawkmoth's reign of tyranny, win true love, defend their rights, protect the forest, introduce folk dancing, and creates rights available for all Anglo-Saxons.

Try to stick to the jokes as best as possible.

Whose Who:

Robin of Locksley - Adrien of Agreste

Asneeze - Ninyes ( I don't care what Nino's dad name is, Ninyes is now his name)

Achoo - Nino

Maid Marian of Bhagel - Maid Marinette of Cheng

Blinkin - Plagg (he's blind)

Little John - Little Ivan

Will Scarlet O'Hara - Nathaniel Scarlet O'Hara

Broom Hilda - Tikki or Alya your pick

Prince John - Prince Hawkmoth

Sheriff of Rottingham - Sheriff of Paris (Theo)

Latrine - Mendeliev or Chloe you pick

Rabbi Tuckman - Buddist Monk Fu ( what do they title those)

King Richard - ... I don't rightly know...


	46. Sakamoto Desu ga?

If you haven't seen this show, its a must. I can't tell if Sakamoto is truly that strange or is just meming everyone. Either way it is hilarious.

I just want Adrien doing Sakmoto things. Since he watches anime and all.

Ex.: Chloe, Marinette and Lila all like Adrien, and all fail at their romantic advances. But Lila decides to push Adrien to her by playing a game (based on advice from a magazine), which Marinette and Chloe insist they join. Not wanting to get caught in whatever the girls are doing, Adrien opts out to watch. After the girls mess up their game, Adrien ends up possessed by an ancient cat spirit who demands in order to free him, they have to build a gate, otherwise the spirit will run off with Adrien never to be seen again. Chloe and Marinette decide to make the gate out of desks in the room, while Lila is initially reluctant to help. They complete the gate and Adrien is restored, wondering what happened. They girls have more of an understanding of each other while Adrien smiles as the whole idea came from Lila's magazine.


	47. Seven Brides for Seven Brothers

silverwolf: a crossover of seven brides for seven brothers with teh six guys from the class (Adrien, Nino, Kim, Ivan , Max and Nathanial) as the brothers and some of girls as the brides and have Jagged and Penny (im surprised more people dont pear them together) as Adam and Milly

This one I have actually seen, although it was a while ago. I think I rented it from the library, or maybe I watched it with a friend who said it was one of her favorite movies.

Jagged Stone goes to Paris to find himself a bride, eventually convincing Penny, a bar maid, to marry him. Upon their arrival to the farm, Penny finds out that Jagged actually is the oldest of seven boys. Penny then makes it her mission to help the boys find matches of their own.

Whose Who (Couples):

Adam & Milly - Jagged and Penny/Felix and Bridgette/Plagg and Tikki (whatever you prefer)

Benjamin and Dorcas - Ivan and Mylene

Caleb and Ruth - Kim and Alix

Daniel and Martha - Nino and Alya

Ephraim and Liza - Adrien and Marinette

Frank and Sara - Max and Sabrina

Gideon and Alice - Nathaniel and Chloe/Lila/Juleka

Unless you feel differently about pairings and must have Rose or Juleka coupled with a brother

I tried to go by height for order of the brothers, but I'm not entirely sure...


	48. Sherlock BBC

Suggestion by kayoi1234. I've only seen the first episode and clips from Moriarty's reveal

Set in modern day Paris, Adrien Agreste with the assistance of retired Army Doctor, Nino Lahiffe, set out to selve the crimes of Paris, many leading to one mysterious man, Hawkmoth.

Whose Who:

Sherlock - Adrien

Watson - Nino

Lestrade - Kim

Ms. Hudson - Sabine

Mycroft - Felix

Molly - Marinette

Moriarty - Hawkmoth

Mary - Alya

Irene - Lila


	49. Shokugeki No Souma

Adrien works in his father's restaurant, aiming to hopefully take over the business, when he father announces that he will be closing the restaurant and sending Adrien to a renown cooking school.

There he meets Chloe Bourgeois, the god's tongue, who hates Adrien and his self confidence in his cooking. He also meets in his dorm Felix, who holds the Seventh Seat in the Elite Council of 10, Marinette, Rose, Juleka, Max, Nathaniel, and Nino.

Adrien's goal, to hold the First Seat in the Elite Council, the only problem is the rest of the school stands in his way.

Whose Who:

Souma - Adrien

Erina - Chloe

Megumi - Marinette

Satoshi - Felix

Ryoko - Juleka

Yuki - Rose (Can't you just imagine her with a bunch of animals and guns? Kawaii)

Zenji - Max

Shun - Nathaniel

Shoji/Diago - Nino

Takumi - Kim

Isami - Ivan

Hisako - Sabrina

Alice - Lila


	50. St Trinians

Submission from Guest

Here's an idea for a crossover between Miraculous ladybug and St Trinians  
Plot: Marinette's class is going on a trip to England and are told their staying at St Trinians. The boys of the class are all in fear as they've heard of the girls of that school are described as "monsters" and when they get their teh entire class is instantly terrified of the girls of St Trinians except Marinette and then Kelly Jones (still a student or visiting you decide) approaches Marinette ad while the class think she's about to attack her she hugs while saying "welcome home little sister" and the rest of the girls all excitedly begin celebrating Marinette's "homecoming". Marinette reveals to her friends that she used to be a student at St Trinians to their shock and begins to let her inner "St Trinians " shine and helps the girls of her class start to break free and unleash their inner anarchist. Meanwhile Hawkmoth senses the feelings of anger and resentment of the old enemies of St Trinians and makes them Akuma's only to later learn that even if they are faced with a super powered enemy they are still St Trinians


	51. Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu

Just started watching this and thought it would be a fun crossover. I can see it either going Alya or Marinette as the lead, Alya because she likes the abnormal in the series and Marinette because she is the main character. Summary I'll write for Marinette.

Adrien Agreste has long since given up on the supernatural, which all changes when he hears Marinette's introduction stating she believes in aliens, time travelers, and espers. After having conversations with Marinette, she forces him to join her club, along with literary club member Alya, shy and sweet Rose, and ever smiling transfer student Nino. Each of the other club members comes to Adrien telling him they are aliens (Alya), time travelers (Rose), or espers (Nino) who were sent to monitor Marinette, as well as her interactions with Adrien.

Whose Who:

Haruhi - Marinette/ Alya

Kyon - Adrien/Nino

Yuki - Alya/Juleka

Mikuru - Rose/Marinette

Itsuki - Nino/Adrien

Ryouko - Lila


	52. Sword Art Online

Adrien, along with 10,000 other people buy the new virtual reality game Sword Art Online. Original a Beta Tester for the game, Adrien has no problem navigating the game under the username, Chat Noir. When a friend he met through the game unsuccessfully tries to log out, they find out from the game's creator that the logout feature has been removed and if they were to die in game, they would die in the real world. In order to escape, they have to beat all 100 levels of the game.

Many players agree to take down the first level boss, Adrien pairing up with a girl named Ladybug. Due to their successful teamwork, they beat the boss, although people look down on Adrien because he was a beta tester that didn't help the new players after everyone discovered they were trapped in the game.

For two years Adrien mostly flies solo during the game, occasionally partying up with different people. He eventually meets Ladybug, who is a high ranking member in the largest guild in the game. They form a good friendship which eventually turns to love, and they decide to marry in-game and retire from the guild. Shortly after they are called back to the front lines against the 75th floor boss. Adrien discovers that the guild leader was actually the game creator, and challenges him to a duel in order to free everyone from the game. Ladybug and Adrien win, nearly dying in the process. As they watching everyone return home, they reveal their names and promise to find each other.

The second part of season 1 never happened. Or anything after that.

Whose Who:

Kirito - Adrien/Chat Noir

Asuna - Marinette/Ladybug

Yui - Manon

Ryoutarou - Nino


	53. Teen Titans (2003-2006)

MovieVillain: Try a chapter about a crossover with Teen Titans.

Ok, I can see this going three ways here.

1.) An actual crossover where during Season 5, they are connecting child heroes all over the world, so the Miraculous Team in Paris would have a meet up with them and probably join the fight in the end. So everyone would play themselves.

2.) This would be an alternate Season 2 for Miraculous. With the rise of new villains and new heroes, the city of Paris creates a headquarters for the Heroes team. (Picture the T-Tower in the shape of an M) This would be a series of one shots and slight plotlines of their interactions in and out of the M-Tower and fighting crime.

3.) My style of crossover. With crime growing in Saut City, a team of heroes arise.

Chat Noir, the prodigy of Paris' hero Hawkmoth, and leader of the team.

Ladybug, also known as Princess Marinette on her home planet of Miracula.

Volpina, comes from a large superhero family team that is trying to branch out on her own.

Jade Turtle

Le Paon

I can't exactly place what Jade Turtle or Le Paon's background would be. A lot of personalities clash from the Teen Titans and the Miraculous Team Members.

Personalities for Chat Noir and Ladybug would be more along the lines of Adrien and Marinette, with Marinette having a bit more of Ladybug confidence, but still sweet, adorable, and clumsy. Chat Noir would have Adrien's professionalism about his job, but Chat Noir's sense of freedom and sacrificial attitude.

Whose Who:

Robin - Chat Noir/Adrien

Starfire - Ladybug/Marinette

Raven - Volpina/Alya

Beast Boy - Jade Turtle/Nino

Le Paon - Kim/Ivan/ ?

Batman - Hawkmoth

Jinx - Chloe


	54. The League of Princes

I doubt most of you have read this trilogy, but it was a good read based on what happened after Happily Ever After. You can pick it up on Amazon if you are interested or plan to write. Only then will pairings make sense.

Prince Adrien. Prince Ali. Prince Nino. Prince Kim. You've never heard of them, have you? These are the princes who saved Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Snow White, and Rapunzel, respectively, and yet, thanks to those lousy bards who wrote the tales, you likely know them only as Prince Charming. But all of this is about to change.

Rejected by their princesses and cast out of their castles, the princes stumble upon an evil plot that could endanger each of their kingdoms. Now it's up to them to triumph over their various shortcomings, take on trolls, bandits, dragons, witches, and other assorted terrors, and become the heroes no one ever thought they could be.

Whose who:

Prince Liam, Prince of Sleeping Beauty - Adrien

Prince Fredrick, Prince of Cinderella - Prince Ali

Prince Duncan, Prince of Snow White - Nino

Prince Gustav, Prince of Rapunzel - Kim

Sleeping Beauty - Chloe

Cinderella - Marinette

Snow White - Alya

Rapunzel - Rose


	55. The Princess and the Frog

I originally wanted to do something more Parisian, but I coundn't really think of a replacement for the gator, nor did Marinette's passion for design really come into play for anyone really...

In 1912 New Orleans a seamstress, Sabine, is reading the story of _The Frog Prince_ to her daughter, Marinette, and her friend, Chloe Bourgeois. Chloe finds the story to be romantic, while Marinette proclaims she will never kiss a frog. Fourteen years later, Marinette has grown into an aspiring young chef who works as a waitress for two local diners, so she can save enough money to start her own restaurant, a dream she shared with her deceased father Tom.

Prince Adrien of Maldonia arrives in New Orleans to better his financial situation. After being cut off by his parents, Adrien intends to marry a rich southern belle, and Chloe is the perfect candidate. Andre "Big Daddy" Bourgeois, a rich sugar baron and Chloe's father, is hosting a masquerade ball in Adrien's honor. Chloe hires Marinette to make beignets for the ball, giving her enough money to buy an old sugar mill to convert into her restaurant.

Meanwhile, Adrien and his valet, Theo, encounter voodoo witch doctor Dr. Hawkmoth. Inviting them into his emporium, Hawkmoth convinces them that he can make their dreams come true, but neither man gets what they are expecting; Adrien becomes a frog, while Theo is given a voodoo charm that makes him resemble Adrien. Hawkmoth intends for Theo to marry Chloe, after which he will kill Big Daddy and claim his fortune.

At the ball, Marinette discovers she may lose the mill to a higher bidder. Marinette then meets Adrien, who, believing her to be a princess because of her costume, asks her to kiss him and break Hawkmoth's spell. In exchange for the money needed, Marinette accepts, but when she kisses Adrien, she is turned into a frog herself. A chase ensues, and Marinette and Adrien escape to a bayou.

At the bayou, Marinette and Adrien meet Jagged, a trumpet-playing alligator who longs to be human, and Plagg, a Cajun firefly. Jagged and Plagg offer to lead Marinette and Adrien to the hoodoo priest Mama Duusu, who they believe can undo the curse. During this time, Marinette and Adrien develop feelings for each other. Meanwhile, Hawkmoth makes a deal with the voodoo spirits, offering them the souls of the people of New Orleans in exchange for finding Adrien.

When the four find Mama Duusu, she tells them that Adrien must kiss a true princess in order to break the spell. They return to New Orleans to find Chloe, who is the princess of the Mardi Gras Parade, but only until midnight. Adrien tells Plagg he loves Marinette and is willing to give up his dreams for her, but before he can tell her, he is captured by the demons and brought to Hawkmoth.

After Plagg tells Marinette that Adrien loves her, Marinette goes to the Mardi Gras parade to find a human "Adrien" marrying Chloe; but Plagg rescues the real Adrien and steals the charm that disguises Theo. Plagg finds Marinette, gives her the charm and attempts to hold off the demons so she can escape, but Hawkmoth kills him. Hawkmoth then offers Marinette to make her restaurant dream come true in exchange for the charm. Realizing she would rather be with Adrien, Marinette destroys the charm. The angered voodoo spirits claim Hawkmoth himself as payment for his debts and drag him to Hell, killing him.

Marinette and Adrien then reveal their love to each other and explain the situation to Chloe, who agrees to kiss Adrien, as Theo is taken away by the police. However, the clock strikes midnight before she can kiss him, but the two decide they are content to live together as frogs. Marinette and Adrien are wed by Mama Duusu; and because of Marinette's new status as princess, they are restored back to human form after their kiss. Later, the couple returns to New Orleans to legally get married and celebrate, and together the two open their new restaurant. The movie ends with Marinette and Adrien dancing as the two stars, Plagg and Tikki, twinkle in the sky.

Whose Who:

Tiana - Marinette

Naveen - Adrien

Louis - Jagged Stone

Ray - Plagg

Evangeline - Tikki

Eudora - Sabine

James - Tom

Charlotte - Chloe

Big Daddy - Mayor Bourgeois

Dr. Facilier - Hawkmoth

Mama Odie - Dusuu

Lawrence - Theo


	56. The Princess Bride

The story is retold by the editor who abridging the story for the audience, J.T. Zagstruc the original author writing a lengthier version with unneeded and boring information. Also the editor interrupts with telling of their own personal connections to the story.

A beautiful young woman named Marinette lives on a farm in the fictional country of Florin. Whenever she orders the farmhand Adrien to do chores for her, he complies and answers "As you wish." Eventually she realizes he loves her and admits her love for him. Adrien leaves to seek his fortune so they can marry, but his ship is attacked by the Dread Pirate Plagg.

Five years later, believing Adrien is dead, Marinette reluctantly agrees to marry Prince Theo, heir to the throne of Florin. Before the wedding, she is kidnapped by three outlaws: a short Sicilian boss named Max, a gigantic wrestler from Greenland named Ivan, and a Parisian fencing master named Kim Le Chen, who seeks revenge against the six-fingered man who killed his father. The outlaws are pursued by Prince Theo with a complement of soldiers, and also by a masked man in black.

The man in black catches up to the outlaws at the top of the Cliffs of Insanity, where he defeats Kim in a duel and knocks him unconscious, chokes Ivan until he blacks out, and kills Max by tricking him into drinking poison. When he tells Marinette he is Plagg, she becomes enraged at him for killing Adrien and shoves him into a gorge, wishing death upon him, but she realizes he is Adrien himself when he replies "As you wish!" She throws herself into the gorge after him, and they flee through the dangerous Fire Swamp. When they are captured on the other side by Theo and his sadistic six-fingered vizier Count Hawkmoth, Marinette agrees to return with Theo in exchange for Adrien's release, but Theo secretly orders Hawkmoth to lock Adrien in the castle torture chamber.

When Marinette expresses unhappiness at marrying Theo, he promises to search for Adrien, but his real plan is to start a war with the neighboring country of Guilder by killing Marinette and framing them for her death. Marinette taunts Theo after learning that he never tried to find Adrien. Enraged, Theo tortures Adrien almost to death. Meanwhile, Kim and Ivan meet when Theo orders a gang of goons to arrest the thieves in a nearby forest, and Ivan tells Kim about Hawkmoth. Kim decides that they need Adrien's help to get into the castle, and when he hears cries of anguish, he realizes they must be from Adrien. Kim and Ivan find Adrien and fear him dead. Upon bringing him to a "magic man", however, they learn that Adrien is "only mostly dead", and the magic man revives him to a state of heavy paralysis.

After Adrien, Kim, and Ivan invade the castle, Theo orders the wedding ceremony shortened and Kim finds and kills Hawkmoth in a duel, repeatedly reciting his greeting of vengeance: "Hello, my name is Kim Le Chen. You killed my father. Prepare to die." Adrien finds Marinette, who is about to commit suicide, and assures her that her marriage is invalid because she never said "I do." Still partly paralyzed, he bluffs his way out of a duel with Theo, then rides away with Marinette, Kim, and Ivan.

Whose Who:

Westley/Dread Pirate Roberts/The Man in Black - Adrien

Buttercup/The Princess Bride - Marinette

Prince Humperdinck - Theo

Inigo Montoya - Kim

Count Tyrone Rugen - Hawkmoth

Fezzik - Ivan

Vizzini - Max

Miracle Max - Nino

Valerie, Max's wife - Alya

The Impressive Clergyman - Wayzz

The Albino - Nooroo

The Ancient Booer - Tikki/Master Fu

Yellin, a soldier of Florin - Nathaniel

The King - ?


	57. Three Musketeers (1993)

I personally have never seen this version, I only saw the Man in the Iron Mask with Leonardo DiCaprio, so all the credit goes to Silverwolf for this Prompt.

Nathanial leaves his home in the French countryside to join the king's Musketeers like his father did only to learn they have been disbanded by the evil cardinal Hawkmoth and his right hand man Theo Barbot an ex Musketeer, but soon finds himself in the company of three Musketeers who rebel against Hawkmoth's tyranny, with his new friends Nathanial sets out to save the king, win the heart of the Queen's lady in waiting Juleka, avenge his father and learn the true meaning of the Musketeer's: All for one and one for all

Whose Who:  
Nathanial as D'Artagnan  
Kim as Athos  
Nino as Porthos  
Ivan as Aramis  
Theo/Copycat as Captain Rochefort  
Hawkmoth as Cardinal Richelieu  
Chloe as Milady De Winter  
Adrien as King Louis  
Marinette as Queen Anne  
Juleka as Constance

Silverwolf NOTE: I used Nathanial more similar to D'Artagnan then Adrian and I wanted to focus on one of the less main pairings in the fandom than Marinette and Adrien in this story and I always preferred Nathanial with Juleka than Chloe, Lila or Marinette so I hope you consider it


	58. Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo

The Girl Who Leapt Through Time

Marinette is in her final year of High school and is still trying to figure out what to do with her life post-graduation. One day she discovers she is capable of literally jumping through time. At first her jumps start off as inconsequential, but with every choice comes a new consequences as her friends begin to change around her.

Whose Who:

Makoto - Marinette

Chiaki - Adrien

Kousuke - Nino

Kazuko - Sabine/ OC? (I like Sabine)


	59. Tsurezure Children

The crown of all agnsty high school relationship dramas. Following the path of several relationships.

Whose Who:

Nino x Alya - Haruhiko x Saki (mutual crushing until a text confusion sends them both to the friendzone but still with feelings for each other)

Kim x Alix - Chiaki x Kana (Best friends that begin dating, but when he ruins their first kiss, they break up. He officially breaks it up and reconfesses)

Ivan x Mylene - Takeru x Ayaka (start dating but have a hard time communicating/understanding each other)

Max x Chloe - Masafumi x Ryouko (Class President/Nerd dating rebellious girl)

Nathaniel x Lila - Jun x Yuki (She teases him saying she likes him, he decides he likes her back but doesn't like her teasing, little sister is possessive)

Prince Ali x Rose - Shinichi x Kazuko (princely/melodramatic character that is self proclaimed dating master, girl falls in love with him, and he eventually falls for her)

Adrien x Marinette - Takurou x Chizuru (He likes her, but she finds herself to depressing to be loveable. She eventually comes to return his feelings.) (This one is my favorite)

P.S. Tsurezure means angst in Japanese


	60. When in Rome

Marinette goes to Rome for her younger sister Bridgette's wedding, Bridgette knowing her groom for only two weeks prior to the wedding. Marinette, who's last boyfriend dumped her in the Applebee's, thinks she may be interested in the groom's best man, Adrien, but later finds him making out with another woman.

Disappointed in her failure at finding love, she takes four coins from the Fountain of Venus. Now back in her home of Paris, she finds herself followed by four men who all proclaim they love her: Nathaniel, a tortured artist; Theo, a male model; Simon, a street magician; and Adrien.

Whose Who:

Beth - Marinette

Nick - Adrien

Joan - Bridgette

Umberto - Felix

Lance - Simon

Gale - Theo

Antonio - Nathaniel

Stacy - Alya

Puck - Nino


	61. Wicked

Many long years ago in the land of OZ, a baby girl is born with skin of green, whom her parents name Marinette. Shortly after her sister, the weak Sabrina is born, confined to a wheelchair. They attend Shiz University, where Marinette develops an immediate hatred towards the school princess and her roommate, Chaloe, who also hates Marinette. During their time at school, Chaloe meets and falls in love with the transfer student, Adrien, who plans a ball for the students. Before at the ball, Chaloe sets up Sabrina with Kim, whom Chaloe rejected because of her love for Adrien, as well as gives Marinette a horrendous hat to wear. Despite everyone appalled by Marinette's presence at the party, Chaloe feels bad for how she treated Marinette when at Marinette's insistence Chaloe was allowed into the sorcery program. Chaloe and Marinette become friends, but Marinette begins to fall for Adrien when he helps her free a lion named Plagg that was to be a class experiment. Shortly after, Marinette is invited to meet the Wizard of Oz, and takes Chaloe, renaming herself Chloe. While there, they discover that the Wizard is responsible for poor treatment of the talking animals, to whom Marinette vows to free, but Chloe chooses to remain behind.

Years later, Chloe and Adrien are engaged, with Chloe as the royal sorcerer and Adrien as Captain of the Guard. They have been searching for Marinette for years to no avail, but she has been slightly successful in her protests. Marinette runs to hide with her family only to find out her father is dead and Sabrina is the cruel ruler of Munchkinland. In order to help her sister, Marinette gives Sabrina's shoes the ability to walk, but Kim still refuses her. Sabrina tries to use magic but fails, Marinette turning Kim into a man of tin to save him. Marinette flees.

Marinette meets with the Wizard, who agrees to free the monkeys she gave wings to in order to stop Marinette's protests. She then finds the Wizard kidnapped her old Professor Tikki, turning the creature into a dumb animal. Chloe and Adrien find Marinette as she is about to flee, when Adrien abandons Chloe and chooses Marinette. Heartbroken, Chloe tells the Wizard and his press secretary, Madame Mendeliev the best way to get to Marinette is through her sister.

Marinette and Adrien spend an intimate night together, when Marinette feels something is wrong with her sister. She orders Adrien to hide while she investigates. Marinette finds her sister dead, and Chloe giving the shoes to a young girl named Manon. The girls argue once Manon leaves, Marinette almost being captured by guards, when Adrien intervenes and sacrifices himself for her. Marinette, from the safety of a tower, casts a spell to save him, but feel as if it is all for naught.

Meanwhile, Manons companions rally the people of Oz to go after Marinette after kidnapping Manon. One being Kim, the tin man, and Plagg, the cowardly lion. Chloe goes to warn Marinette and insist she free Manon, but Marinette refuses, resigned to her fate, but glad for the time she had with Chloe. Marinette "dies" leaving behind her hat and an elixir Chloe recognizes to once belong to the wizard, who realizes he is Marinette's true biological father. Chloe banishes the Wizard and imprisons Mendeliev before addressing the people of Oz over Marinette's death. Back at the tower, the Scarecrow returns to find Marinette had survived and used a trap door, the Scarecrow revealing himself to be Adrien saved by her spell. They leave Oz together while Chloe grieves.

The summarization probably lacked, but if you've seen the Musical, you understand the gist.

Whose Who:

Elphaba - Marinette

Galinda/Glinda - Chaloe/Chloe

Nessarose - Sabrina

Fiero - Adrien

Wizard - Master Fu

Madame Morrible - Mendeliev

Boch - Kim

Doctor Dillamond - Tikki (any Kwami will do)

Cowardly Lion - Plagg

Chistry - Wayzz


	62. Forum?

Ok, somebody messaged me saying I should do this as a forum as opposed to, well, whatever you want to call this.

Does anyone know how forums work and how I can post something like how I do with these updates? I can't figure it out on my own and there are no good directions.

I've seen people do this sort of thing before where they will post their ideas as a story format.

So I'm at a lost.


	63. Closing

I have received several comments that tell me to post this thing in forums. Unfortunately, either I haven't been able to figure out forums or forums doesn't work how I want with how much I want to write for a post. It will only let me post a topic and that isn't enough to really generate a discussion.

Another thing is hoped someone would read these ideas and want to write them (some more than others). And either I never found these crossovers in fanfic reading or no one asked.

Thirdly, I'm running out of ideas. I've been busy writing "Call Me, Beep Me" and other things that I haven't put much thought into other crossover ideas. And when I do, most of the time it feels half hearted.

So consider this officially closed. As much as I wanted to make it to 100 crossover ideas, I guess I'll stop here. For those who will discover this and don't read that far, I may update if people make suggestions, but there will be no new content from me. Maybe.

So in the wise words of Kamina from _Gurren Lagann_ "Don't forget. Believe in yourself. Not in the you who believes in me. Not the me who believes in you. Believe in the you who believes in yourself."


	64. I Finally Figured Out How Forums Work!

As the title says, I finally figured out how forums work. I got invited to a forum recently, and put the pieces together how they work. Talk about jumping through rabbit holes to figure this out.

So as an experiment, I'll post a few of these prompts on the forum. If I have to invite people to be apart of it, let me know. Still figuring this out. I loved hearing your thoughts in the comments of this prompt, so hoping you'll contribute on this forum too.

forum/Miraculous-Crossover-Ideas/211940/

Update 4.12.2018 Figured this thing was kind of dead, forum deleted.


End file.
